Finally Found Herself
by Kalims
Summary: Feeling lost and guilty, Will can't handle her guardian's life nor her normal one anymore. She sets off on her own, trying to find who she really is. But can she really leave everything behind and start over?
1. A Tragedy

**Finally Found Herself**

Chapter 1: A Tragedy.

"Cornelia,block his way,don't make him pass!". Will said,while following a man wearing a long black coat. He was one of Endimian's servants,the most powerful underworld's god,he was a big danger for Candracar,and for... about everything peacful,he shoudn't be underestimated at all,he had prooven his power before,because of him a lot of people,and worlds suffered terribly,and everytime he concured a world he would sent it to the underworld,his plan was simple: Make Everything Like Hell! Surprisingly,this time his target wasn't as easy as he thought,he was shocked by the presence of vigorous protectors who never give up. The guardians were fighting him for months now,but not in person,he would always send his servants undercover to Heartherfield to destroy the guardians when they least expect it,and they often would hurt the guardians pretty badly,the servants weren't weak nor easy to fight against,so the girls were sleeping with one eye open. But this time Endimian's lone servant blew up his cover,and now the girls are chasing him in the subway,he tried everything he could,but they just wouldn't let him go.

Cornelia closed the exit,there was no escape,the man used his last weapon,his protective armor,an armor that exploses if it touches anything,it was suicide,but it was also death for whatever he gets close to. the servant ran towards Cornelia,hoping that she'll get scared,and back away,but instead of that she grew plants in front of her,making a shield,and saving herslef,because if he touches the shield he would only kill himself,and of course the poor plants.

The servant looked around him,he was surrounded,now they're gonna capture him,torture him,and make him confess everything about Endimian's locatin and work. He tried throwing spells on them,but they were able to block them all. Panicked,he tried to escape using the trail way,but at the same time,a train was moving right towards him,the man didn't stop,he kept advancing.

"Damn it! Girls,back off,let him use the exit!".Will said quickly and firmly.

"But Will,your house is right out there,what if..."

"Dozains of innocent people's lives are at stake,if the train hit him they would all die,maybe even hundreds of people,clear the way!". The girls quickly did as Will told them,the man noticed that the guardians are retreating,so he immediatly got out,just before the train passed right beside him. The girls followed the man outside,only to freeze at the sight in front of them! Will's mother,step-dad,and brother were in a parked car,and just about to get out when the black coated man,who was running and looking behind him to make sure that the girls were far away from him,accidently hit the car. In a blinc of an eye,the car exploded,killing him,and all of Will's family. Flames appeared,and no scream was heard.

Will stood frozen for a second,then she quickly ran towards the car,but she was stopped by the girls as they were watching terrafly what was happening. Is that true,did they really just died? And in front of Will!

"No,moomm! Oh please God no,don't do this to me! Don't do this". Will cried out falling on her knees,Irma hugged her tightly as she kept crying loudly and painfully. Hay Lin sat down on the ground and barried her head in her hands,Cornelia put her hand on Will's shoulder as her eyes got wet and tears started to fall,she looked at her poor leader,she didn't know what to say,she didn't even completely believe what happened yet,Will just lost her whole family! Taranee put out the flames,before she heard the fire truck arriving,tears were streaming down her face as well. All the girls were sobbing,this was really shocking and unexpected,they all had injuries and lost precious things before,but they never faced death,they never lost any member of their families,and now,Will watched her entier family burn till death,and this memory gonna keep haunting her for sure. All of the girls were now full of hate,they all swore in their mindes,that Endimian's gonna pay for this,big time and no matter what!...


	2. Paying For Somebody Else's Mistake

Chapter 2: Paying For Someone Else's mistake.

For the first time in her llife (And after life),Yan Lin discovered how big sacrifices can really be in order to fulfill the job of a guardian. She was once a guardian herself,and she lost two of her best friends because of it,but she never lost her entire family,she never saw them dying in front of her eyes,she never was a 15 years old orphan who literally has the weight of the world on her shoulders,that's why she didn't know what to say to Will,who was sitting in front of her,her head down and her eyes still watery.

The girls told Yan Lin about what happened exactly,and she was stunned,and also enormously impressed by Will's action,she was truly a great leader,and a greater person,not many whom could do such thing,whom could give up their happiness for the sake of others,as soon as Will saw the danger facing those innocent people,she thought fast and knew what she had to do: reduce the kills. Of course,even though she knew this could happen,but she wasn't fully prepared for this,she could never prepare herself for this scene,she could never prepare herself for this feeling.

"Will,you did the right thing,it wasn't easy,but it was brave and right". Yan Lin said wanting to comfort the leader as best as she can.

"Really?". Will whispered, "Then why do I feel so wrong?". she sobbed looking up at Yan Lin,the elder women hesitated a little,seeing the pain in the young girl's eyes,but she controled herself,then said what she should say:

"We are all proud of you Will,you saved a lot of lives today knowing the risk,and I'm absolutely sure your family is proud of what you did too... You did good,it wasn't your fault."

Will then lowered her head again,without saying a single word. Yan Lin understood that Will needed a little time alone,she kissed her on her forehead then left the room that echoed with sobs. When she closed the door and turned around,she saw five kids standing in front of her,concern and sorrow was written all over them:

"How is she?". Hay Lin asked.

"She's still a little troubled,but knowing Will,I think she's gonna be fine in no time."

"Maybe I should go inside with her,I never saw her today,maybe I could comfort her a little". Matt suggested,feeling deeply distressing and worry for his girlfriend.,he really wanted to see her.

"No no,Will needs a little time alone,our presence is only gonna disturb her thoughts and self-consolation". Yan Lin said avoiding the sad look on Matt's face.

"Okay,then can we all stay here until Will comes out,we really would like to". Taranee said as the others nodded,Yan Lin thought it was a good idea,between her loveones Will will notice that she hasn't lost everything,that will make her move on faster,and with less regret.

"Matt,call your parents and tell them that you'll stay with Will tonight because she's really hurt,girls you do that too,you could sleep here for a while if you want to". Yan Lin said,and the others started phoning their parents. When they all finished,they sat in a cercle,desperately waiting for the door to open:

"So,how did your parents react when they heard about what happened?". Irma asked,breaking the comfortable silence.

"They were so shocked,my parents wanted to see her,but I knew grandma's gonna want to see Will so I told them that she doesn't wanna see anyone now". Hay Lin answered,remebering her parents' suprised and sad expression.

"Same happened to my parents,they even said that she could stay with us till she gets over this tragedy". Matt said.

"By the way Irma,what did your father do when he found out what happened?"

"He asked me how it happened,I told him that the car just exploded,and that maybe it was leaking fuel or something... He was really worry about Will,how is she gonna live and..."

"Oh my god". Cronelia suddenly trembled, "Guys,What if Will's gonna be up for adoption? D-do you think that a family could adopt her and t-take her away?"

With that,the place was once again filled with silence,they were all thinking about Cornelia's statment,it could be true,a family could adopt Will,maybe it will be for the best,if the family lives here,they could spend money on Will,make her feel good again,and she can still hang out with her friends,but what if the family doesn't live here,what if they take Will away,what if they're never gonna see her again,and what if the family doesn't treat Will good,what if they beat her or insult her,and what if no one adopts Will,what if she stays in an orphanage,that's only gonna make her feel worst. All these questions were on their minds,and they were all terrified of what could happened,but Taranee got a good idea:

"My mom's a judge! She could totaly make Will emancipated,and all of our parents could help paying for the school,of course Will's gonna have to find a job,but that's only so she could afford food,she won't even have to work a lot,only a simple job,maybe at your parents' restaurant Hay Lin!"

"That's a wonderfull idea,she would stay here forever! Wooohooo!". All of them laughed and smiled almost forgetting about the main tragedy,and that Will's still hurt,but they quickly remembered as they heard a snifle coming from the room,they stopped laughing,they just waited for her to appear.

After more than one hour,Will got out of the room,the sleepy half-closed eyes quickly opened when they saw her:

"Will!".Matt said,as he ran towards her and hugged her, "I'm so sorry baby,I promise you everything is going to be okay,I'm here for you Will". He said as he carresed her back.

"Yeah Will,we're all here for you". Irma said as she approached Will,and tried to push away Matt,who was not gonna even loosen his hug.

"That's the problem guys". Will said weakly her head still barried in her boyfriend's chest. Matt backed away,looking at Will,all of them were looking at her,Will continued:

"It isn't easy,you know... being a guardian,it isn't easy at all,and I... I want some time alone to clear up my mind,I mean completly alone"

"I don't get ot Will,what do you mean?". Cornelia asked,not understading anything.

"I mean I'm leaving the team,I'm leaving you guys,I'm... I'm leaving you Matt"

"No no Will,you can't do that,you can't do that to us!" Matt said,his vioce a little shaky.

"It's temporary okay,umm or maybe not,but I wanna find out what I'm gonna do,what I'm gonna BE,the accident that happined today was to painful,it made me notice that maybe I'm not who I am,that's why this... This journey''s very important to me,you understand me,right guys?"

"As long as you come back Will". Irma said,Will didn't answer,because there's a big chance that she won't be back,if she found out that she doesn't want to be reminded of what happened,she could maybe leave the town forever. Suddenly,she found herself in the middle of a group hug,tears fell down from every girl's eyes. After a while,the girls let go of Will,she approached Matt,who was looking at her silently:

"This could be our last kiss". Will whispered,then she kissed him gently and innocently,Matt didn't kiss her back,Will felt like she's gonna brust into tears,but as soon as she stopped the kiss,Matt grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body,completly closing the distane between them,then he kissed her,a passionate yet still passionate kiss,it was like nothing they had ever felt. When they broke off,Matt looked at Will with sad and begging eyes,he really didn't want her to go,she immediatly turned around and started walking away,she didn't wanna look back at what she left behind,but she knew that leaving them is necessary to discover who she really is,and to find the peace in her again,she could only hope that she will find out everything soon,before she loses everything here...


	3. Walking The Same Land In Different Shoes

Chapter 3: Walking On The Same Land In Different Shoes.

It wasn't a very normal day at sheffield institute,the news about Will's family had spread quickly,now all students and teachers knew about that terrible loss. There were whisperes in the hallway,chats around the lockers,and long conversations in the teachers' resting room,it was all about Will,who didn't show up today,of course it was no suprise. No one had taken advantage of this tragedy to talk about the redhead behind her back,everyone was deeply sorry for her,they wanted to call her and talk to her,but too bad,they all still have a school day,and the students have to go back to their classes,and so do the teachers,much to everyone's annoyment. The bell has rung,and they all were ready to start the day,well almost all of them:

"It's nice you decided to join us miss Lair". The math teacher said as Irma entered the class,she always hated being late,everyone stares at at you like you're an idiot! She sat down in her seat,and opened her book,then she heard Hay Lin's voice in her mind:

'Where were you,Irma?' She asked.

'I have great news for you,Mom accepted on making Will emancipated,but she wanted to see her first to make sure that that what Will wants,but I know that Will said that she doesn't want us to be around her this while,so I told mom that she's satying with her grandma at the moment'. Taranee stated.

'That's great,and after Will comes back to normal,we'll make her talk to your mom,and everything will be okay'

'You guys should hear this!'. Irma interrupted,sounding serious and anxious.

'Ok,how about we actually pay attention in class this time,then you could tell us'. Cornelia said telepathically.

'Listen to me,I went to Will's house before I came here,I didn't want to bother her,I just wanted to tell her that we're always here for her if she needs any help,I knocked about a hundred times,but she wasn't there,I tried to talk to her in my mind,but she didn't answer either!'

'Tell me about it,yesterday at night,I tried to cantact her,but there was nothing,it's like she completly blocked herself!'. Cornelia said,showing abvious concern for Will.

'Well I guess when she said she wanted to be alone,she absaloutly meant it,though I never thought she could leave her home'

'Yeah,but I'm scared for her,I wonder where she could be'.

On the outskirts of Heartherfield,lay a sole person,that person was sitting on the ground in a quiet corner,that person was resting because they were walking all night long,that person was Will. Taking all the money she could find in her apartment,she left her house,and got ready for her self-discovery journey,Will took this mission seriously,because she indeed was feeling lost and confused about everything,now she knew she has to be alone,away for everyone related to her life before the accident,because right now Will found out that everything she knew back then was wrong,she thought she was a good daughter,but good daughters don't kill their parents,she thought she was a good leader but good leaders don't feel afraid of anything,and she was very scared at the moment,that's why everything has to change now,she's gonna make a new start. She didn't leave Heatherfield yet,and that's because she didn't think that staying would be a problem,she could find out who she is here,and when she does she could simply go back to her friends,but Will knew that if she's gonna get too many distractions,she would definitely leave.

As Will was eating a sandwich she just bought,she heard a voice coming from a trash can nearby,she stood up,and headed towards the sound. There was a blond boy around her age,his hands and face were buried in the trash,Will got a little closer,the boy heard some footsteps,he immediatly raised his head out of the can:

"Who's this?". He asked looking around,then stopped when he saw Will. His cold eyes fixed on her,sending chills to her body.

"Umm,hey,my name's Will". Will said a little awkwardly.

"What do you want?"

"I.. I was wondering if you need any help or something,or if you want to share my sandwich,I won't be able to finish it anyway". Will said smiling at the boy,who just digged his head in the trash can once again.

"I don't need your help,now go away"

"Geesh,what is wrong with you,I was just trying to be nice"

"You people are what's wrong with me,you have everything,and when you see someone who has nothing,either you make fun of them,or you feel pity for them,Well save yourself the trouble,I don't care if you do either,so why don't you go away and play with your parents!". The guy said rudely,sounding irritated that Will actually talked to him.

"I don't have any parents,I just lost them yesterday,and I left my home,I left everything,I got nothing right now,NOTHING!". Will yelled,yet her voice was shaky. The blond raised his head again and looked at her,Will could've swored that she saw compation and regret in his eyes,but he soon shock his head and sighed:

"My name's Eli,I lost everything when I was 9,I didn't have much anyway,believe me Will,you're better off without your parents,you're better off alone,and just because you're new at all of this I'm gonna tell you something,first rule of the homeless people: You're on your own. You don't offer help,and you don't accept help,you also don't do any favors"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep,I've been living on this rule for 7 years,and look at me!"

"Yeah,you're a rude jerk with serious social issues!"

"I am who I am,how about you?". At this,Will looked down at the floor,then answered honestly:

"I don't know"...


	4. Discovering: Piece One

Chapter 4: Discovering (Piece One)

It's been almost 2 weeks since Will left her house,she has been walking around Heatherfiled all that time,this city was surprisingly bigger than she ever thought! And she wasn't wondering around in the crowded streets,but the isolated calmer places,where Will could feel some peace in her,a peace that may clear up her thoughts. Will didn't sleep in motels,she didn't want to sleep in a bed,because that will remind her of her home,remind her of the warmth she usually felt,but that wasn't a problem,any quiet safe corner would be good for her. With money she has,Will would buy one satisfying meal everyday,junk food wasn't heathly but she's still young and she needed energie so it wasn't a problem,plus Will ate an apple every now and then. Will would often sneaks into the sport center and take a bath there,she had two outfits and she washed them regularly,she also had three spares of underwear.

All in all,she was taking good care of herself,she didn't worry about school,because after a week starts the summer vacation so she wouldn't miss much,but there was one thing she was concerned about,Taranne's mother and Irma's father. She knew that judge Cook probably wants to talk to her about who could take custody over her,or about the emancipation,and of course,because she ran away officer Lair should be now searching for her,but till now,she hasn't seen anything that indicate that the police are looking for her,which means that they don't know that she's missing,so her friends got everything under control,they looked well after her,and understood her situation and her dicision.

They are truly great friends,and she missed them so much,sometimes she would think of going to see them,just for a little while,but she would always remind herself that she left them for a reason,and that she shouldn't waste anytime,but they were her sisters,and Matt... Everytime she closed her eyes she would see him infront of her,smiling and telling her that he's going to take good care of her,she always wondered what is he doing,did he miss her,will he wait for her,or has he moved on and found a new girl. Honestly and strangely,she really hoped that he would move on,because it seems that she's not coming back anytime soon,she didn't know yet if she wanted to continue her job as a guardian,or if she wanted to start a new life,everything was still foggy in front of her,she's not sure about anything,she doesn't have any solutions nor conclusions,and the worst thing is,she hasn't made peace with her family's death yet,she still felt guilty about this,and the thought she lost them forever still brings tears to her eyes. But that wasn't exactly the reason to why she was crying right now,she was crying because of the incident that happened earlier today.

Will came back to her neighborhood,just to make sure that her house is okay. She used a shortcut next to the park,she enjoyed the familiar scent of wet grass and the sound of childrens' laughter everywhere,but as she was walking,she stopped and gasped in horror. In front of her was Matt,and he wasn't in his best shape,he was fighting two of Endimian's servants,he was bruised pretty badly but he wasn't giving up. Matt didn't notice that Will was there,nor did the servants,that's because Will didn't move at all,she was paralyzed and numb,she didn't know why,maybe because she missed Matt so much,maybe because the hasn't seen evil wizards since a long time,or maybe because she just didn't know how to react,either way,she just froze silently,watching what was happening.

After only few seconds the guardians appeared,Matt had called them earlier,telling them that he saw their enemies and that they had to come help him. When the girls saw Will,they all stopped in shock,they missed her a lot and it's been a long time since they last saw her,they all wanted to hug her so badly,but when Matt let out a horrifying scream,they turned to see him very injured. Immediatly they all went to his help,all exept for Hay Lin,she was shocked that Will wasn't helping Matt,but now the only thing she could think of is to convince Will to go back,to stay with them,and in order to do that,she must make her help them so she could remember how it feels to be with the group:

"Will,c-c'mon,transform and help us!". Hay Lin said,but Will didn't move,she didn't even look at her,she just kept gazing at the fight.

"Will,it's Matt,you got to help him,you love him Will,and you love us,you know that!". Hay Lin yelled,trying to sound convincing and firm,but that didn't effect Will at all.

"Will stay,please,we..."

"NOO!". Will cried out suddenly,then ran away as fast as she could. Matt heard her voice,he heard the voice that he missed so much. Looking around,he saw Will running,he tried to go after her but one servant stood in his way,Matt screamed Will's name as she was fading away,it echoed in her head. And now Will was crying under a tree,she didn't know exactly why she didn't do anything,but she kept telling herself that she shouldn't get distracted,and that she did the right thing by running away before she could get involve,but deep inside she knew that it wasn't true,and now she has two things to feel guilty about. Matt sounded so sad,and so do the girls,they needed her help,but she didn't do anything,they needed her presence,but she didn't stay.

Finally Will stopped crying,she should go buy her daily meal now,but she wasn't hungry at all,she was just sick. Will lay under the tree,then fell into a deep sleep..


	5. Discovering: Peice Two

Chapter 4: Discovering (Piece Two)

Although it was a friday afternoon,the city of Heatherfield was rather calm. The streets weren't crouded nor noisy,there wasn't many people around,which Will was thankful for. She was sitting on the edge of a tall building's roof,she was rubbing her arm gently,she often did that whenever she felt insecure or nervous. She enjoyed the silence because it made her think more deeply,not about what hapened four days ago at the park,she knew that the girls and Matt were okay,the two servants won't stand a chance against them all,and Matt was gonna be alright in no time. But she was thinking about her quest,why hasn't she figured out who she is yet?

Actually,and because of this journey,she got even more lost and confused than she was at the begining,not only she didn't know who she's gonna be,she also didn't know who she was! Was she a good leader,was she a weak girl,kind,troubled,or what! She felt like she's living a lie right now,her mind was racing the millions of issues in her mind,nothing is clear,nothing is obvious!

She knew that the answer of all her questions wasn't gonna simply ring her doorbell,that's why she was moving from place to place,from street to street,not mixing with the people around her at all,she was alone all the time,nothing was annoying her or disturbing her thinking,she should've cleared up her mind by now,but she didn't know anything. She thought that maybe it's because she's still in Heatherfield,the city of her memories! At frist,she didn't think that it would be a problem,but now maybe it is. Still she wasn't leaving just yet,she gave herself one more week,if things don't get easier and better,then she would leave for sure.

But now she has another problem,she only got left 300$,and spending 10$ a day for her needed daily food,her money would only last for one month,and the way things are going,she knew that it wouldn't be enough. What is she gonna do when she runs out of money,she can't find a job because that will take time,and it will make her communicate with people,and both aren't good for her,she needs her whole time,and needs to be alone,so that's not going to work,and of course she can't just live without money,she doesn't want to steal and stealing is going to be the only way so she doesn't starve.

Having too much to think about,Will stood up and turned around,she saw a familiar figure. Standing on the roof of a close,shorter building,was the homeless rude jerk Eli,he was gazing at something in front of him. Will jumped and landed on the other roof where Eli was standing,without making much sound. She was an awsome athletic!

She got close enough to Eli to see what was he staring at. There was a window in front of them showing two kids playing with some toys,and their parents were sitting on the couch,smiling at the children. Eli was fixing his eyes on that window,he was really focused!

"It seems that you're human after all". Eli jumped to the voice behind him,he turned around,and when he saw Will,he wanted to glare at her,but for some reason he couldn't,he ended up by frowning and saying with a smug:

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well,you're obviously touched by the scene in front of you,I never thought it's possible"

"And,who told you I'm touched,smartass?" Eli said defensively. "I'm just looking at those poor kids,they don't know anything about the real world,they know nothing about life,Im just wondering what are they gonna when they grow up. I don't feel touched more than I feel pity for them!"

"But it doesn't seem like it"

"You don't know me Will!". Will then smild at Eli,which shocked him a little bit.

"But I do know that you're a good person who unfortunately suffered a lot"

"Oh really? What makes you think that?"

"You remembered my name". Eli didn't expect this answer,he didn't even notice that he said her name.

"It's just a four letters name,remembering it means that I'm a NORMAL person". Eli said sarcastically,mocking Will,but that didn't make the small sad smile on her face disappear.

""No,it means that you're in desperate need for someone to know,someone to talk to... A friend!"

"Yeah right,listen you,I don't need anyone! Second rule of homeless people is: You don't need anybody! Friends are only gonna waste your time,family's gonna waste your time,and the only thing that won't waste time is yourself! That's my motto,that's me!"

"What happened to you? Who made you suffer?"

"Nothing happened to me,and I'm not suffering! I'm living a great life alone,I'm healthy,clean and relaxed,while other people with 'Friends and family' are troubled and ignorant,they always have problems,and the worst thing is that they never solve them! But I do,I barely even face a trouble,and one day you'll see,you'll see that I'll be happy for the rest of my life,while others including you are going to be miserable before you drown in my wisdom and principals!"

"Drown? Sorry,I forgot my swiming suit". Will said,then turned around,walked away,and jumped on another building. Eli watched her then yelled on top of his lungs:

"Swiming suit? You're making fun of me? You'll see you stupid girl,you'll see that you're not going to survive for long if you don't respect those rules,and when you do,you'll find out that this is the best life! Better than the disturbing one that FRIENDS cause!". When Eli found out that Will was no longer to be seen,he turned again,only to see that the whole family is laughing now trough the window. He sat down,crossed his arms,and looked at the ground,with a sad expression on his face...


	6. Discovering: Piece Three

Chapter 4: Discovering (Piece Three)

It was a dark and a cold night,and again,most of the people were in their houses,abandoning this block,leaving it empty. Everything was quiet,there was no lights on the street. It was like the the government forbade the citizens to leave their homes,or did a massive evacuation! But the palce looked so safe and calm,that realaxing atmosphere made a lot of people go to bed early to have a comfortable peaceful sleep,but to the people who couldn't sleep,that atmoshpere tranquilized their minds,which tempted them to think deeply about the good things in their lives.

'The best thing in my life..'. Matt was lying on his bed,not feeling sleepy at all,not even feeling the calm air around him,because inside him,he wasn't calm at all. He was starring at the ceiling of his room,trying not to blink his balck bruised eye. He told his parents that he got into a fight with a couple of guys who were annoying some girl,he knew his parents would forgive him for his nobel act,but he still should've said the truth,that he got into a fight with a couple of magical guards,who served the bastard that killed the family of the girl he's so deeply in love with. He was still thinking about the last time he saw Will,he didn't believe that he got the chance to get her back and he blew it so easily,he let her go away again,and that's because he couldn't win on the servant that stood in his way,but he sould've won,he should've ran after Will,she was so fragile at the moment so he could've brought her back with a simple kiss and hug. He felt so guilty,he felt like he disappointed himself,the girls,and Will. Tears formed in his eyes as he l=kept thinking of his missing girlfriend.

Irma,Taranee,Cornelia and Hay Lin were all together in Cornelia's room,they were having a sleepover,but not so they could have a pillow fight,it's just so they could find comfort and consolation in each other. They were all feeling guilty for Will's ranway,she was still in Heatherfield and if they searched for her just a little bit,they would've found her,but now it's too late,Will could be out and far away from this city,and they're the blame. They shouldn't have let her go in the first place,Will left them because she doesn't know who she is,but they did,they should've told her,they should've tol her that she's their best friend,their respective leader,and the one they look up to. But they didn't tell her any of that,and by that,they made her feel uncertain,lost and unwanted.

The guardians were resting in a weird silence,it's now when they found out how much Will's presence is significant,she left a hole in the guardians' heart,a huge hole,they never expected it to be that big,they never noticed her impact and influence.

Suddenly,and while the girls were sobbing,bright lights appeard right outside the window,Hay Lin opened it and immediatly covered her eyes once the light hit her directly. It was blue and blinding! the girls tried to focus and look at the source of that disturbing flash,they saw the last floor of the longest building in Heatherfield,which was a hotel and only few blocks away,sparking and glowing. The lighs were spread all around the streets of Heatherfield,but no one was shocked about it,the hotel was famous,and rich people checked in,they all thought it was probably a huge party,and this is some kind of light effects.

But Taranne,Cornelia,Hay Lin,Irma and Matt knew the truth behind this. Those were the lights of the portal that transports Endimian's servants to earth,they've seen it many times,but this time the lights were a lot stronger,and in some way,more dashing! Without wasting a single minute,the girls tranformed to guardians and flew towards the building,while Matt drove his new car. They all reached the last floor and burst open the door. It was freezing! Everything was covered with ice,the floor,the walls,the furniture,it was so cold that the air itself was visible and was white!

Without any warning,four servants appeared from out of nowhere,and immediatly started attacking. Even if the guards took them by suprise,the guardians and Matt fought back greatly,but they were so suprised they couldn't beat them,for some reason those servants were a lot stronger than the usual. After about an hour of non-stopping fighting,the servants reatreted,and disappeared,the group stood in shock,why did the wizards stopped fighting? They weren't losing,on the contrary,they were kinda winning.

The air of the room got even colder,it got hard for them to breathe,hard to feel their bodies! Matt gave his jacket to Cornelia who was terribly shaking,the other girls started shivering badly themselves. Suddenly they heard a strange voice that send chills down their spines,and a figure appeared in the distance,the figure let out a laugh,and started moving,as it was getting closer and closer,the group was feeling uneasy more and more. As the figure got close enough,they saw it and gasped in shock,and fear. It was really tall and masculair,its skin was white from head to toe,it had two sharp horns on its head,two bat-like wings on its back,and a spider mark on its chest. Its eyes were pure blue,its mouth was smirking,showing two needles like teeth,it had five fingures on each hand,but they were pointy,the same thing goes for its toes.

The horror grew inside everyone's heart as they all found out who the mysterious figure is! It was none else than the powerful demon Endimian! They've never seen him before,but they knew it was him,the fear that he was FORCING them to feel proved it. For a while they were just starring at him,focusing on his michivious smirk,and expecting him to do something,but he didn't,so Taranne made the first move. She formed tongues of flame upon her hand,she moaned quietly in her head because of the sudden feeling of warmth,but Taranee didn't waste any time enjoying this,she threw the fire ball at the demon,hitting his chest,but it seemed like it giggled him because he just laughed. The guardians and Matt all attacked at once this time,but Endimian avoided their attacks ever so easily,always keeping his evil grin. After a while of attacking and hitting,the teens were all feeling tired,but Endimian didn't even attack them yet.

"Come on you cowered,let's get serious,show us what you can do!". Matt yelled at the huge god in front of him,trying to make him attack so he could detect a weakness spote,but Endimian simply replyed:

"I want to be entertained before I have to get rid of you all,you weak humans! I don't understand how could you cause some disturbance in my plan! I can finish you with a simple gesture!". He laughed,and the guardians stood helpless.

All of a sudden,something hit the wall in front of Endimina,making a huge hole,the girls and Matt looked behind them to see what happened,Endimian just starred curiously. Through the hole showed Will! she had sparks around her hands,and she was glaring at the monster in front of her,fully knowing who he is.

"Will,you're here!". Irma said in disbileve,Will just walked slowly towards the devil. She was sleeping when the strong portal lights woke her up,she knew that Endimian was here,so she immediatly came,wanting to help,and wanting revenge,and she's not gonna leave before she gets it.

Without warning,Will shot a blast at her enemie. Amasignly,he avoided it with a simple move,but Will suprised him with another blast which hit him on the chest,and astonishingly,Endimian actually fell on the floor,groaning in pain. He looked at Will in shock,but he soon shook his head and glared at her:

"Let the game begin!".

The two started fighting,the others wanted to help Will but before they could do anything,Endimian frooze their legs,making them unable to move,and left only to watch. Will was taking a lot of painful shots,with every hit she would groan in agony,but she was still on her feet. Endimian was in better shape than Will,and he was fighting harder and harder every second. After a while,he got really mad that Will wasn't giving up despite her many injuries,and the look that Will gave him after every shot he throw at her,was making him angrier,it was a look full mockery! She had all the right to mock him though,he's a thousand years old,strong,fearful,undestructible,emperor of one of the most dangerous kingdoms,and she was a fifteen years old,weak,small,flawful human with minor magical powers! He actually felt disguste of himself,and Will knew that,that's why she was giving him that look,and sometimes with a smirk.

He yelled in rage then hit Will with a huge blast that threw her to the wall,she tried to get up,but she could only sit weakly,her back against the wall,and clenshing her teeth in pain. Endimian put his hands on the spider mark on his chest,and started breathing heavily,then he breathed in deeply,and suddenly Will screamed as electric sparks appeard around her.

"Will!" Matt and the girls screamed in panic,it seems that Endimian was absorbing Will's power. The god smiled in pleasure and satisfaction,while Will kept screaming in despair. She felt life leaving her,she felt weak and defenseless,she felt defeated,and unworthy. She couldn't defeat the one who killed her beloved family. She could see them in front of her,disappointment on their faces,even on baby William's face. Will now cried,tears were falling quickly,not from pain but from guilt,greif,and abhorrence. Will closed her eyes for a second,then opened them immedialty,she WILL get what she came for,she will make her parents proud.

While Endimian was still absorbing her power,she got on her feet,trembling as the she was fighting the pain that was holding her from standing straight,she yelled:

"Stoooop!" The sparks around Will exploded,sending Endimian to the other side of the room. Apperently the spell on the others that kept them from moving was gone,they all immediatly ran towards Will,who fell on her knees,her eyes half closed,and moaning in pain. She tried to resist the urge of falling unconscious,but she couldn't hold herself anymore,she closed her eyes,as her friends surrounded her.

Endimian looked at them while he tried to get up,he actually lost the battle.

"But the war isn't over!". He whispered to himslef,he made a portal then crossed it,unnoticed...


	7. Discovering: Piece Four

Chapter 7: Discovering (Piece Four)

After Endimian's fast escape and because of the still very cold temperature in the room,the group went upstaires to the roof. Luckily nobody noticed the noise of the battle,and the huge hole was repered by Cornelia,once the fight was over.

Will was feeling better now,she woke up soon after she fell unconscious,and she was able to stand up and walk,even though the bruises on her body were still rough and clearly visible. She was standing silent,her hands in her pockets,and her head down,while the others were talking about great Will is back,and Irma was imitating Will when she blasted Endimian away.

"..And then BOOOM,Endimian flew to the other side of the room and escaped like a frightened mouse,while Will was standing up in glory!" Irma said as she playfuly punshed Will on her arm,but she didn't even recieve a smile from her,Will kept her head down. The others stopped laughing,they expected her to be thrilled,she didn't destroy Endmian yet,but she injured him quite a lot and completly humilated him,she humilated the greatest demon of all,that sure was one hell of a sweet revenge! Nobody could tell why she was so sad:

"Will,are you okay?" Taranee asked with concern,Will didn't answer. As a way to lighting up the now very uncomfartable atmosphere,Matt said,getting closer to Will and standing right next to her:

"Oh,don't worry" Matt said while putting his arm around her shoulders." She's just a little tired. When someone fights so amasignly,they should..."

"No". Will cut off Matt,and that 'no' wasn't a whisper,it was firm and steady,she practically screamed at him! She continued,in a lower but still firm tone:

"My performance was... Weak".

"What?" That was What Taranee and Hay Lin whispered at the same time,though they wanted to say it sarcastically and loud to show how silly that is,but they were just too stunned of what Will said:

"Wow,wait a second Will,what are you saying? You were incredible!" Cornelia stated,meaning every word.

"No,I let Endimian get away this maybe was our only chance to beat him,and I blew it because I'm so weak,not only that but I also let him absorb some of my power,now he's even stronger.. I shouldn't have came here in the first place."

"Will,baby,you're wrong about that! If you hadn't came,Endimian would've probably killed us all. And you haven't make him stronger,you tore him down,you broke his ego and his pride,and you saved us!"

"Yes Will,you did,you were great out there,you rescued us like the great leader you are. And now,Endimian's probably frightened,he never expected something that amazing,I think he's giving you credit right now!". Irma said,both joking and meaning the last part,but Will didn't reply,she didn't smile,didn't cry,didn't frown,but she did raise her head,she opened her mouth to say something,but stopped instantly. She turned and walked slowly towards the edge of the roof.

"Will,where are you going?". When Will didn't answer but speeded up a little more,they found out,she was gonna escape again!

"No,I'm not gonna let you go away,I won't let you leave me this time". Matt yelled as he went quickly after Will,followed by the other,but,unfortunately, it was far too late. Will jumped and landed on another building,then she ran away. But,and much to Will's suprise and the other's persistance,they all jumped behind her,and followed her.

Too bad for them,it was really dark and Will knew every single alley in this block due to her self-discovery journey. After about ten minutes of following,they lost Will's track,they couldn't keep up with her anymore,again she was gone. The guardians were upset and Matt was furious at himself,how could he let Will go away again? He had the chance to convince her to stay,he had the chance to.. Kiss her. But he still let her go,and so did the girls.

After few teardrops from all of them,they decided to go back home again,hoping that they'll see her again,PLANNNIG on a way to see her again,and when they do,they're gonna make her stay for good!

Walkiing through the streets of Heatherfield,Will went to hide in a familiar corner,the same corner where she met Eli,but she just wanted to hide,she didn't evben notice that it was it until she saw a certain trash can,with a certain boy sleeping on top of it. He looked so innocent.

Will didn't know if her footsteps were too loud or that Eli have one hell of strong hearing,but either way,Eli woke up. He immediatly stood on his feet,frowning around,making Will forget all about his innocence. He knew that the person in front of him was Will,but that's only because the moonlight clearly showed the unmistakable colour of her hair,otherwise he wouldn't have known her,her face was hiding in the dark. Eli let out an annoyed sigh,crossed his arms around his chest,then said:

"What are you,stalking me? Or maybe you got yourself in a trouble. If that's the case then don't bother pleeding me for help cause I won't. You gave up my help since that day on the roof!"

Will stepped forward,revealing her crying face. Eli's tense expression softened a little,he didn't know much about Will but he knew that she's a strong girl from what he had seen brefore,so she must be in a huge trouble that made her cry like that. Eli said with a low calm voice:

"Look,the best advice I can give you is to go rest. Sleep on your problem for now,when you wake up everything's gonna be clearer"

"Nothing is clear!" Eli was suprised by Will's loud cry out,but he was even more suprised when Will collapsed in his arms,and cried on his chest. He tried to step back,but Will held him tightly:

"Nothing is clear,I slept on my problem for about a whole month and everything is still messed up. I know nothing now,not who I was,not who I am,not who I will be. I don't know why I was born,I'm just lost and empty." Will kept crying,Eli didn't understand anythhing of what she said,but he was sure that her problem was moral and deep. He stopped resisting her grip,he fold his arms around her,and whispered comforting words in her ear,as her sobbs echoed through the night.

After a bit,Will stopped crying,but both she and Eli didn't loosen up their grip. Will found in Eli the back up she was in desperate need right now,and Eli found in Will the back up he was in desperste need most of his life. Her head still on Eli's chest,Will spoke:

"I let them down again Eli,I let my friends down,but they love me too much to admit it. I don't deserve their love,I don't deserve them. I didn't even deserve the love of my family. Oh God I was the reason they died". Eli didn't know how Will's prents died,and he wasn't about to ask her of course,but he was absolutely certain that Will wasn't the blame.

As she began to sob again,Eli hugged her more tightly,then he stroke her hair,Will's heavy breathing calmed down a bit. Eli kissed her and her head. At this unexpected display of effection,Will pulled away from Eli. It wasn't like she minded Eli huggiing her,it's just that Will was a little stunned to see Eli leting down his defense,and taking off his mask like that.

She could see the disappintment and sadness in his eyes,it was like he wanted to hold her forever and never let go. When Will stepped back,Eli frowned:

"Go away Will,leave me alone". Even though Will could still notice the pain in his eyes and the lump in his throat,she didn't say anything,she didnt't want him to feel bad and exposed,she didn't want him to deny the fact that he's suffering. Will turned back and as soon as she took the first step Eli screamed:

"No,please don't go,stay,be there for me,don't leave me all alone,please!". He was actually sobbing! Will smiled at him,the she just laid on the floor and closed her eyes. Eli understood what she meant,moving slowly,he laid next to Will,a small thank you escaped his lips,as he closed his eyes,feeling warm for the first time since ever...


	8. Discovering: Piece Five

Chapter 8: Discovering (Piece Five)

Irma slightly opened her eyes,then quickly closed them and covered her face with her bed sheet,hiding from the sunlight coming through her window. Why does her mother always has to open the curtains? It was a friday morning,it was summer vacation,and her family wasn't at home,they were out for a picknick or something that she couldn't care less about,so there was nothing forcing her to get up from her cosy bed. Nothing but the thought of searching for Will.

After that heartbreaking reunion and escape last night,the girls and Matt decided to go search for her tonight. Cornelia suggested to go look for her in the afternoon,but Taranee pointed out that it would be too predictable,Will's not gonna expect them to go after her in the dark,plus she would probably be sleeping,so they all agreed to start the search at night.

Even though Irma was a little relaxed by the thoguht that they would soon search for her,she was still very worried and cocerned. Terrible scary thoughts were racing in her mind,thoughts such as the huge possibility that she would never see her again,that Will left everything here behind her and went away! Irma would be enormously upset if that's true,but on top of never seeing Will again,there's a chance that Will would face a lot of troubles alone,her new life away could be like hell,Will could have a doomed destiny,and of course Irma doesn't want that! She just wants her leader with her,she wants the hole in her heart to be filled again.

Unable to sleep anymore,Irma got up,scratch her back and groaned. She put one foot on the floor,and as soon as she put the other and stood up,a hand grabbed her leg and dragged her under the bed.

"AHHHHHHHH..."

* * *

Taranne felt like dying,watching a very boring movie. It talked about a disease that infected all the people of New York,which turned them to zombies. A typical horror movie. Taranee never was interested in these kind of movies,sometimes she would watch them just because her brother forces her to,but she would always make him regret,by yawning and complaning about how weak the script is,and by pointing out at every single mistake in the story of the movie or in the performence of the actors,and of course constantly reminding Peter that the movie isn't logiccal,and that it doesnt make any sense at all.

But this time,Taranee was watching that movie alone,and willingly! Not because it was an oscar wining film or because it was different from any other lame stroy,but she was watching it because the heroine looked a little like Will,just a little. She only had her eyes and her lips,but still,that minor ressemblence made Taranee focus on that actress. And all movie long,she was just gazing. It wazsn't untill the end of the film that Taranne realised that this story was smillar to Will's. A young girl loses her parent and after the disease is spread in the town,she escapes and hide from the zombies,just like Will! She lost her parents,and after the guilt spread inside her,she ran away,trying to escape her agony and fear. Now Taranee understood what Will is going through,now she found out that she can't wait for tonight to search for her friend. She has to go now,she got to tell Will that she understands her,and that she's always gonna be there for her,just like the hero told the young girl in the movie. The solution of Will's problem is the presence of her friends,even if she doesn't know that.

Taranee went to her room to bring her jacket,then she made her way to the door. She opened it,stepped out,then turned around to lock it. But before she could,she heard a sound. Turning around,she started looking around,when suddenly someone behind her held her up and put his hand on her mouth,and before anybody saw them,he went to the house's backyard,Taranee was suprised when she saw an open portal. She tried to transform immedialty,but for some reason she couldn't. She bit her kidnapper's hand,hoping he would let her go,but he didn't,he just tightened up his hold,and approached the portal,but Taranee kept trying. And just when they got completly to the other side of the portal,she freed her mouth and screamed,but it was too late...

* * *

Cronelia was sitting on the edge of her balcony,the breeze playing with her long blond hair. Her building was one of the longest in her neighborhood,so she has a really open view on the quarter. She was staring at the streets below,she was just wasting time,just casually watching people coming and going,thinking about how much they ressembele to ants,or that's what she thought she was doing. Deep down inside her,there was a bigger,more important purpose,deep inside her,she was hoping that maybe,she could spot Will somewhere.

Cornelia was shifting her intense gaze from place to place,and her eyes would sharpen everytime she saw a red thing,even if it was the traffic light! Maybe she just missed Will too much. Cornelia sighed,she has no idea what will was unduring. She never lost neither of her parents,nor her little sister,but Will,she lost her brother,and three of her parents: Her mother,her step-dad,and her father. Even though Will didn't want her real dad in her life,losing him hurts for sure. And after what happened that day with her family,maybe Will thought that she's gonna lose everybody she loves,including her friends,maybe she thought that soon she's gonna see that nobody's left for her. But tonight everything was going to change,they are going to look for her and they are going to find her!

Cornelia already knew what she's gonna do when she sees her again,first she would hug her tightly,then punsh her for leaving,then hug her again,and finally sob in her arms. Cornelia didn't usualy show that display of 'weakness',but in this case,it was a display of love which she truly felt for Will.

Noticing that the sun began to fade away,Cornelia decided to go take a shower,have something to eat,then meet the others to start the search. She left her balcony and got in her room. Opening the drow to grab a towl,Cornelia felt something hiting her hard on the head,then everything went black...

* * *

"Cookies...Check! Water...Check! Tissues...Check" Hay Lin said while putting all those stuff in her bag. She was so exited that they're going to search for Will,finally they're gonna make a move after staying silent for more than 5 weeks. And being the most optimistic memeber of the group,she was sure that they'll find her in no time,that's why she made sure that she's really ready for everything. The food and water were needed because Hay Lin didn't know how Will is living,maybe she's eating but what and from where? Maybe she isn't eating at all! So Hay Lin is ready for the rescue. The tissues on the other hand were for her,if the thought of Will only,brought tears to her eyes then how about seeing her?

Oops! She thought of Will,and here come the tears. Will was like her hero,Hay Lin couldn't even imagine herself moving on without her,Will was like her supportive wheels,and Hay Lin would never be ready to take those wheels off!

'Oh God!' Hay Lin thought. What if they don't find her quickly,what if Will doesn't make it,what if Will dies before they find her,she's too young and livid. No,no! She can't die! But Hay Lin also thought that Will's parents wouldn't die,and that was prooven wrong,and Will is now paying for it.

'Oh,stop thinking like that! She's fine now,we're going to find her,we will!'. Trying to save her tears till after finding Will,Hay Lin headed for her closet to grab a blanket,in case Will was cold of course. She opened the closet,and before she could gasp or scream,she got pulled right into it,and the door closed...

* * *

Matt was driving his car towards Irma's house,where he was going to pick her up first,then the other girls afterwards,and go look for Will all around Heatherfield. He was so anxious,he couldn't wait anymore,he was even driving a little faster than the legal speed,but he didn't care about anything but his girlfriend. Since how long hasn't he held her in his arms? Since how long he hasn't kissed her on her cheery lips? Since how long has his body felt empty and cold?

Will,his precious girl,was gone for too long,it was like his heart was ripped out of his chest and left on the street,but he's getting it back now. The only reason he left Will from the beginning was that he thought she wouldn't be able to hold on alone for long,but he was mistaken. He always knew how strong Will is but he could only imagine how she had survived unharmed all this time! But the imagining stopes tonight,he's thorugh with waiting and watching,tonight he's gonna hold Will in his arms and never let go,never ever let go! Tonight he's gonna get down on his knees and scream I LOVE YOUUU to the whole world,tonight he's going to kiss her a hundred times,no no,he's going to kiss her till sunrise,no no,till the next school semester,yes,and even more. He's gonna make up for every second he wasn't there for her. As Matt was thinking about this,he found out that no 17 years old kid in the world could be deeply in love as much as he was,and that's what made Will so special to him,so so special.

The traffic light was red,Matt started cursing. After a minute,the green light appeard,Matt started the engine,and just when he took off,a truck came out of nowhere,crushing the car...

* * *

Between Heatherfield and the neighore city was a bridge. A long bridge,and Will was about to cross it! The week stand that Will gave herself has ended,and now she feels disappionted in herslef more than ever. Even if she felt pain in her heart,she must do this. Taking the first step,Will left everything behind,she looked back at the city for the last time,a tear stearmed down her cheek as she turned again,and walked away on the bridge.


	9. Discovering: Piece Six

Chapter 9: Discovering (Piece Six)

Will stopped halfway to the other side of the bridge. She wanted to continue walking,but she had a strange feeling inside,an uneasy one. Her stomach was aching and her heart was beating fast,and her legs were trembling! Something was wrong in Heartherfield,she could sense it,she knew it. Will completly froze,she didn't know what to do,her brain was telling her to go on,but her heart is pushing her to go back.

'I don't need to go back,I've wasted enough time' Will though,still not walking. 'But something's not right,I can't go on like this.." Will said to herself,rubbin her arm.

'Maybe I could go back,make sure that everything is fine,then immediatly return here. And if I feel another nagging thing like this,I'll just ignore it.. Yup,that's what I'm going to do'. Will convinced herself to go back to Heatherfield,have a look on the city,then come back here,cross the bridge,and leave it forever,NO MORE DISTRACTIONS.

Will turned around and ran back to where she came from,hoping that everything would be alright. When she arrived to Heatherfield,she first checked the streets to see if anything was wrong with the people in general,she found that everyone was okay. Families ready to go on a trip,young couples everywhere,and the usual everlasting dog and mailman fight. Will then decided to go see five persons in particulaire,if nothing was wrong with them,then definitely nothing was wrong in here.

She went to see Hay Lin first,she wasn't going to talk to her,just check on her from a distance. Will went to Hay Lin's house,she made sure that nobody was around,then she climbed the wall leading to her room carefully. Looking through the window,Will found no one,she decided to risk being caught a bit and go inside her room,she tried to open the window,and lucky for her it wasn't locked,but Will got a bit suspicious about this,Hay Lin always locked her window whenever she was out!

Will's eyes shifted all around the room,everything was normal,but something caught her attention. On the floor was an open bag,inside the bag was some food,water,and some other stuff.

'Was Hay Lin going on some trip or something? But if that's so why did she leave her stuff here? Oh,maybe she didn't leave yet!'. Will couldn't help but call herself stupid,Hay Lin could still be here in the house. Will,trying not to make any sound,walked slowly towards the room's door. she only got her head out,she wanted to see if anyone was there,but there was nobody. Taking small steps,Will headed to the living room. When she spoted Hay Lin's mother,Will immediatly hided behind the wall,hoping she wouldn't hear the sound of her beating heart. She almost jumped when she heard a door close.

"Hey honey,do you know where Hay Lin is?" Chen asked his wife as he sat on the coutch. Will,disobeying the rule that her mother taught her about not to eardrop,listened carefully to this conversation.

"Isn't she in her room?" Joan asked,looking at her husband.

"No,I checked there before,I didn't find her."

"Well,last time I saw her she was in there,I don't think she went out,she didn't say goodbye to me.. I even didn't hear the door slam!" Joan stated,a little concerned.

"Oh,don't worry,maybe she just was in hurry,don't get mad at her for not saying goodbye,you know she's being a little distant after what happened to Will." Chen said in a low,cheerless tone.

"Yeah,I hope Will comes back from her grandparents' house soon,not just for the sake of our daughter but also because I miss her and I want to talk to her. No kid should have to deal with the death of his family like this and in such age.."

Will felt a lump in her throat,but she didn't want to cry now. She tried not to worry herslef to much about Hay Lin,maybe her parents were right about her going out,but she has to see the others. Moving quietly,Will left the house,and ran towards Cornelia's.

She arrived at Cornelia's doorstep,knocking was the only way for getting in. She couldn't climb because Cornelia's appartement was on the fifth floor of this tall building,and she didn't want to use her powers to fly,she still remembers clearly what happened the last time she used her powers. But of course,she didn't want to just ring the doorbell,she didn't want her blond friend or any of her family members to see her,or else her getaway plan is gonna be ruined! But her strange feeling was still bugging her,and a lot!

Taking a deep breath,thinking about what to say to Cornelia and her parents,she was just about to knock before hearing a voice behind her:

"W-Will?". The redhead turned around to meet the person with this familiar voice.

"Will! It is you!". Lillian said cheerfully and joyfully,as she ran up to Will to give her a big hug.

"Wow,Lil,calm down,you have a quite strong grip". Will said playfully. She didn't want to joke at a time like this,but Lillian was forcing her to at least crack a grin on her face.

"Oh Will you're back,I'm so happy you know,I missed you,I missed you so much,and now you're here! I can't wait to get back to our usual chess sessions". Lillian happily said with a big smile that soon faded when she realised what happened to Will about five weeks ago. "Oh God,I'm so sorry Will,I-I forgot about... I'm sorry for your loss Will" Lillian said biting her lip,as she lowered her head a bit in shame.

Will couldn't help but smile. Lillian had grown up perfectly. Now she's 11 years old,and quite mature. Will loved spending time with her,they created a special bond. Will occasionally taught Lil how to play chess,she always loved the little blond's groan whenever she loses,but she admired her persistence. And from time to time,she and Lillian would plan a little prank on Cornelia. Will liked those days when she ran around the appartment with Lillian beside her,with a big smirk on both of their faces,followed by the elder sister Corny after pulling yet another prank on her. And since to Will,Cornelia is considered her older sister,Lilian must also be one,but younger of course.

"It's okay Lil,thank for your consolation,but too bad,chess is gonna have to wait". When Lillian's face crumbled and got filled with confusion,Will continued. "You see,I'm not going to stay,I have to go"

"But why?" Lillian whispered sadly.

"You must understand me Lillian,I can't stay,and please you must not tell your parents nor Conelia about me coming okay,please Lillian"

"But then why did you come?"

"I need to ask you a question Lil,can you answer me?" Lillian,fighting the tears in her eyes,simply nodded.

"Is Cornelia home?"

"N-no,I didn't notice her leaving,but before I went out she wasn't in her room"

"Do you know where she might be?"

"I have no idea,but there was something strange,usually she takes off her pyjamas and leaves them on her bed until she comes back,but I didn't see them,maybe she just put them in the laundery..."

Will's face paled. She knew all about Cornelia's habit,according to her mother she had it since she was little,and Will never saw her leaving her pyjamas elsewhere then her bed,it was really unlikly for Cornelia to suddenly stop what she used to always do for years. Now Will's uneasy feeling became harder and almost unbearable. But she didnt want to scare Lillian or something,so she swallowed a cry,then said:

"Okay,thanks Lil. I have to go now,and please,do not tell anyone that I was here, get it? Please!". Lillian nodded then hugged Will again. Will was dying to hug her back,but that will only lead into adding more drama into the seperation. Will trusted Lillian,she knew that she wouldn't tell anybody,so with a simple tap on the back,Will pulled away from Lil and headed towards the elevator.

"She misses you a lot,you know". Will turned her head around to see Lillian talking,with a calm voice. "When you first left to stay with your grandparents,Cornelia wasn't really affected. But as time passed by,she started to show how she really felt. She smiled a lot less,and barely laughed Will. She went to school and straight back home,her mind would always be miles away,her voice would be shaky and her eyes unsetteled. I saw her crying many times in her room,and sometimes,I would see her calling your home number,and when the machine answers,she would close the line than call again,and again,and again. Whatever mom or dad or anybody does,she never feels better. S-she really wants you back Will."

Will couldn't bear looking at the little identical version of Cronelia. She turned her head around again.

"Uhhum". She managed to whisper before stepping inside the elevator...

Heading towards Taranee's house,Will resisted the urge of falling to her knees. She must stay strong now,she must concentrate. Not seeing any cars around the house,Will knew that Taranee's parents are probably outside. She went towards the front door. Looking through its window,Will couldn't spot anyone inside. Her gaze moved down to the door lock,she raised an eyebrow. She pushed the door with a little force,and it opened. Will really was confused,why the door wasn't locked as usual? That means that maybe somebody's in the house. So walking quietly,Will came inside and closed the door behind her calmy and carefully.

Looking around,checking every corner and every place,not making any sound,Will cleared the living room. No one was there,so she went upstairs. She immediatly headed towards Taranne's room,but she didn't come crashing in it,she took few steps inside,and again,no one was there. That was strange,someone's got to be here,if not then why didn't anyone close the door! It wasn't normal for the always careful Cook family to forget such thing. Will shook her head. She groanded loudly,and sat on Taranee's bed,her head in her hands.

As minutes passed by,Will was still drowned in the silence of the room,not knowing what was done or what is she going to do. Suddenly,an engine sound close by was heard,Will looked through the window,only to see Taranee's parents getting out from the car and heading towards the house. Will thought quickly,she immediatly jumped inside the closet and sat in the dark. She left a little crack open in the door so she could see a little,she sat down in the large closet,listening carefully.

"Taranee,we're home". Few moments of silence passed.

"Taranee,where are you?". Will heard footsteps,someone was taking the stairs. A figure appeared in the room.

"Taranee?" Theresa Cook looked around the room. "Lionel do you know where Taranee is?"

"She isn't in her room? Maybe she went out with her friends." Taranee's father answered through the door form outside the room.

"Then why didn't she lock the door? We could've been easily robbed!". Theresa's tone was getting louder.

"Calm down Theresa honey". Now Lionel stepped inside the room. "Don't be too hard on her,maybe she went to Will's house again. You know how upset and absent-minded she becomes when she goes there!".

'Why would Taranee go to my house?' Will wondered in her mind,as she kept listening.

"You're right. When did she last go there to clean it up?".

'Clean it up?'

"About five days ago" Lionel replyed,then he sighed and added: "Last time I drove her there myself. After an hour I came back to pick her up,I saw the door open so I came in,then I saw Taranee inside Will's room,crying to her pillow."

"Will's family's death had an impact on all of them,but Will's leaving was a big strike". Theresa left the room with Lionel by her side. "I just hope that everything will turn out fine.."

The room was empty again,but Will didn't get out of the closet till after an hour. Not only because she knew if she went out she would probably collapse,but also to make sure that Taranee wasn't in her house or anywhre else. Taranee should've came back by now,but she didn't. Will came out quietly,she decided to go out from the window,in case Taranee's parents were down stairs in the living room. As she touched the backyards floor,Will immediatly ran away. There was no point of going to Irma's house,it was obvious that something was wrong,but Will had to check on her!

She sneeked in rather easily,even though Irma's parents were inside. Will got inside her friend's room,and too her suprise,nothing was suprising! The curtains were open,the bed was unmade,and everything was scattered everywhere. Could Irma be fine?

Will stood close to Irma's parents' bedroom,maybe they knew where Irma was,maybe the other girls were there with her too. Will held her hopes up,maybe nothing was really wrong,maybe everything was some kind of a strange coincidence.

"Speaking of criminals,where do you think Irma went?" Anna lair asked/joked her husband,who was talking about a criminal he caught two days ago.

"I don't know. Honestly I expected to see her in bed when we came back"

"I thought about that too. But Irma isn't sleeping as much as usual lately" Anna said as her thoughts driffted to that accident. "The police didn't find out exactly how the car exploded yet?"

"No,there was no clue that could help us. The best explination is that the oil was leaking. But nothing is determined yet."

"Has anyone talked to Will?"

"No,I tried to contact her but I coudn't find any information of her grandparents' address nor phone number. Actually I couldn't find any informations about them at all!"

"I think it's best if you tried again later,Irma would kill to hear Will's voice again"

"I know honey,Irma needs Will back and fast. We all do". Tom finished and Anna nodded.

Will sighed then stepped away,getting out of the house. They didn't know where she is,so the possibility of a trouble is still high.

Will walked down the streets,thinking about everything that happened today. She was also thinking if she should leave Heatherfield now,or stay till she figures out what was happening. As she was wondering around,Will spoted a large mob of people. Will made her way through the crowd,then she gasped. She saw a truck on top of a totally crashed car! Although the car was smashed into peices,Will could see its licence plate.

'69533... Matt!'


	10. Putting The Pieces Together

Chapter 10: Putting The Pieces Together.

Will knew that number like the palm of her hand. Once, as a joke, Matt forced her to memorize his licence plate's number. And now she wished she never did! Her words became silent, her expression ran numb, all she had left was her heart beats. She couldn't even cry! Still looking at what looked like a war zone in front of her, Will noticed something: There was no blood. There should be a bloodbath over here! But there wasn't even one little red drop between the shattered glass and the broken metal!

"... And when I went to check on the drivers, I saw no one!" Will heard someone say. She looked around her, and saw a man talking to a police officer.

"Sir, are you sure you saw no one running away or something?" Asked the policeman.

"Are you kidding me? No way anyone could have escaped this accident without having bled to death or having their bones smashed and turned into powder!" Exlamed the man, whom Will now thinks witnessed the accident.

"Okay, thank you sir, if we need anymore informations we'll contact you" The officer said as he walked away to talk with another witness. With weak legs, Will walked towards the man who was now scratching his head, staring at the two automobiles, and looking worry.

"U-umm, e-excuse me sir". Will managed to say without looking at the man's eyes. "Can you tell me please what h-happened?"

The guy looked at her strangely. She was so young, but she was pale and shivering. And her voice.. Her voice was desperate and hurt, it was like she didn't really want an answer for her question. He wondered what could have made her like that. Maybe one of those driveres was a relative. He didn't know what to say to her. There was a silence. When she shiffted her gaze up to meet his eyes, he unconsciously put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't quite know, young lady. At first I saw this car stoppig for a red light, then when it turned green, the driver strated the car and then suddenly, a... A huge truck smashed it! But now the drivers are nowhere to be found, which is quite weird, little one" He declared, hoping that he hadn't said anything wrong that could make that sweet innocent face cry. Again, silence filled the air, but Will didn't pulled back from the man's grip. She had to ask him something first.

"S-sir, have you seen anything... Strange or unfimiliar before you went checking on the drivers?". He raised an eyebrow, what does she mean by strange? He looked at the sky for a while, before his eyes wided as he remembered something.

"Actually, since you brought it up, I did see something strange" The man paused a little, then continued."I don't know if I was hallucinating, but I remember seeing a strong flash light. The light came from between the car and the truck. At least that what I think I saw.."

"Thank you". Will sobbed loudly and fast, before she ran away. She ran, and ran, and ran, not stopping, never stopping. She passed by an alley, and then stopped at a dead end. Will couldn't help herself any longer. She collasped on her knees, obviously crying, hiting her fist on the ground repeatedly. She knew that Matt isn't dead, no, he was facing something worse. All of the girls too. Endimian was known to have several ways of torture, several deadly tools. He liked to watch his victims suffering before taking their souls. And even after death, Endimian, being the underworld's god, keeps the tormented spirits with him in infinity, to serve and obey him. There was no escape once he gets you.

At the thought of that Will cried even harder, almost ripping her lungs out. She can't even try to save them. There was no safe way to the underworld!

"God, why is this happening to me? Why? Why? Damn it!" Will screamed, still hitting the ground, and hard, her fingures started to bleed, but that didn't stop her rage. She was mad. Now Endimian had really taken everything form her, he had taken all the family she knew. To make matters worse, they stood in his way before, so his punishment is going to be more vicious on them, more cruel. But no, Will isn't going to allow that to happen, she has to stop it no matter what. It's her job as a leader, as a friend, to protect them!

'Hold on a second'. Will said to herslef. 'My job as a leader... I am their leader... I am their friend!'

Suddenly, it was like everything became clear, everything became so obvious. Will stopped crying and thought about it. That's the answer, that's who she is, who she was and who she will always be. Their leader and friend. It was showing from the beggining. That's why she couldn't leave Heartherfield at first, because she belongs here. That's why she couldn't help Matt when he was fighting the two servants that day, because she felt guilty for leaving, and it hurt her too much. That's why she tried to help Eli face his demons that day on the roof, because it's a leader's job to help everyone. That's why she went to fight Endimian, her intentions held a little bit of revenge of course, but the main reason was helping her friends. And that's why she couldn't cross that bridge, that's why she felt something deep inside her, she's connected to them, to her loved ones. And finally that's why now she knew she must save them, the people she loves and cherishes, the people she was meant to stay with her entire life. She was a leader and a friend right from the bigining and till the end. No arguments about that!

Will stood up, slowly but steadily and wiped away her tears before smiling. Now that she knew her position, Endimian is going to get it. Now that she has no regrets, no shame, no secrets, she was stronger! Looking at the sky, Will knew her mission, and knew her plan. She screamed on more time, but that was the scream of victory, a scream of threat.

"I am going to kick your ass Endimain! You can't get away! Not this time,you're OVER!" Will headed running towards the place where she last saw Edimian and his servants, ignoring the confused looks of passengers who were staring at her.

"I'm going to end him mom". She whispered to herself.

* * *

It was late at night, the shining stars lightened up the dark a little bit. Will was still running towards the hotel. She didn't feel ashamed of her powers anymore, but she didn't use them to fly. She was saving every single drip of energy for her fight. She was confident that she was going to save her friends, but saving herself was a different thing, she was unsure about it. As Will was using a shortcut, someone suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Will,I've been waiting to see you. Actually I was looking for you". Eli said, suprisingly smiling at Will.

"Umm, Eli, I'm in a hurry so if you could please..."

"I have something to tell you Will. It can't wait. Not anymore" Eli interrupted.

"But I..."

"It's important Will. Please just stay and listen..". Will was about to argue again, but Eli liffted his head and looked at her. She noticed something different. Isn't it her job to help everybody? Yes it is! With a small smile, Will nodded weakly.

"Will, I'm an orphan. I lost my parents at the age of two. Actually I only lost my mother, because my father walked away on us when I was still a baby" He took his time to sigh in grief, then he continued. "I was held in an orphanage right after my mom died, it was a cheap place. There was so many kids, my age and older, but I couldn't make not even one friend! Actually, nobody could make any friends in that damned place. But there were bullies, a lot of bullies."

He looked at Will in the eyes to see if she was listening carefully, and she was. Even though she was in a major hurry, Will knew she had the time.

"I was a regular victim for those older boys, I was mobbed and beaten, and I couldn't seek the help of the supervisors, they couldn't care less about all of us! After all that treatment, I grew bitter and mean. You can't blame for not being human with you". He joked trying to lighten up the mood, but he didn't earn a smile from Will...

"I was first adopted when I turned four. Too bad, it wasn't the perfect family that you'd wish for. It was a young couple that knew nothing about parenting. The women was smoker, the guy was an alcoholic and both of them used to shove me around all day long. I think they were totaly drunk when they decided to adopt a child, and I think that they immediatly regreted this. But still, they kept me with them, in the shadow of their abuse, for about a year. They left me on the street with a small blanket, and drove away, when I was just five years old" Will gasped, and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I stayed on the street alone for less than one day, Will. That's when a man found me and took me to his house. His family was a God sent. They were all good with me, they all took care of me. But I, having lived with screwed up people since the loss of my mother, didn't appreciate their treatment. I wasn't disciplined. I broke a lot of things, I hit my 'sisters', and I swore about everyday. I learned that from my first family. They were great with me, they handeled my actions, they lived up wih my temper, they tried to fix me. But I wasn't capable of loving. A five years old kid who's uncapable of loving!" He said, putting his hand on his head, while Will kept looking at him, waiting for what's next.

"They put me in an orphanage after four months, four months of putting up to a little brat from hell" He stopped when Will grabbed his hand. He felt warm. "I.. The new orphanage was better than the old one, much better. I could've made some friends, but I thought that my family left me because they hated my guts, so, added to my already bad personality, was even more rage and hatered! This time, I was the bully. Everybody feard me, and that seemed like the only way so I don't get hurt again. Even the owner of the orphanage didn't like handeling me. I turned six, I've been adopted again. But they kept me with them for few months, then returned me again. And that how my life went on, being adopted then giving me away, all the families that took me did that. It's my fault honestly. Then I turned nine. It was a normal day, untill a street gang set the building on fire. Everybody was frentacly looking for an escape. I found one, and I got away. And since that moment on, I was living on the streets alone, and homeless. I kinda developped a nasty dislike towards everybody but myself. But you..." He said as squeesed Will hand.

"You faced me, while everybody else ran away from me and ignored me. You yelled at me, you were always confident and proud of yourself". Will laughed in her mind at that comment.

"You kept trying to help me, to make me see what a terrible person I am.."

"I made you feel that bad huh?" Will joked with a playful grin. Eli returned the smile.

"But you made me FEEL. And I'm going to be always grateful to you Will. Thank you, and I mean it."

"What are you going to do now?". Will asked. She really wanted to know all about Eli's plan for the future. She really cared. But as Eli was thinking, Will noticed a weak light in the air. Damn! The sun was begining to rise, she was late, she needed to leave now.

"Actually, I was hoping..." Eli began to say, before he noticed the worried and rather distant look on Will's face. He remebered that she told him she has something to do. He didn't want to delay her any longer.

"You know what Will? You helped me a lot, and I hope I can repay you somehow, someday. But now I think you should go". Will looked at Eli, who gave her a reassuring and thankful small smile. She left his hand, but she leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran in a lighting speed.

"Good luck in whatever you're doing Will". Eli muttered, as he watched her getting away..


	11. To The Rescue!

Chapter 11: To The Rescue!

Opening the hotel room's door, Will came in without having the fear of being seen. Luckily for her, this sweet is made only for special occasions, and it wasn't a festival season right now. So there was nobody inside, no guests, no waiters, even room service doesn't get in unless there's a party reservation. So she was well relieved and free to do whatever she wants. Walking around, Will noticed that there wasn't cold as much as the previous time. But still, there was a small chill in the air, and that chill will always stay here, forever. Endimian's presence had a permanent fingerprint!

That's why Will came back here. It was the only place in Heatherfield where Endimian had come. Well, at least it was the only place where he had been seen. So Will was looking around her, searching for any clue that could show where the portal he used to escape exactly was. Like their owner, the portals leading to the underworld always leave some trace behind. So if Will found some evidence showing where it was, she could easily reopen it. She could open another portal herself, but using a portal already used was much safer. Will knew all of this, because when Endimian first made notice, and proved that he isn't easy to defeat, Will had spent days and nights in the Candracar's library, reading about this underworld's demons, prophecies, specialties and rules. Know You Enemy was one of her favorites mottos! She always wanted to be one step ahead.

Will stopped when she saw something strange. First she thought that it was some kind of a painting hanged on the wall, but then she realized that it wasn't a painting, and it wasn't hanged. It was something floating in the air, something glowing a little bit.

"Gotcha punk" Will said with a smirk spread on her face. She found the used portal. Now all she has to do is open it again, and get ready to face whatever there is on the other, dangerous dimension. She used her hands and some of her powers to make that floating glowing thing grow bigger and wider, transforming it to a complete perfect fold. She felt a sudden hesitation in her heart, she felt unable to step through the portal. Her heart was beating insanely! Beats of worry and... Fear. Will lowered her face in shame and disappointment. Is she really going to let her friends down again? At this feeling of insicurity, Will rubbed her arm as she used to do. Will took a deep breath and took one step forward, forcing herself to continue, but her body wouldn't obey her. She stopped. Putting her hand on her chest, feeling her beating heart, and trying to calm it down wouldn't work either. So now, she stood silent with her eyes close. She started to recall all the happy memories she had, with Matt, with her friends, and with her family. She realized something: There was no time for heartache, no time to be afraid of fear, no time for breaking down, and no time to cry! She asked herself the same question again: IS SHE ABOUT TO LET THEM DOWN AGAIN? The answer was a firm NO.

Will glared at the fold in front of her, finally, and once again, she felt courage and determination. Without wasting anymore time, Will crossed the portal quickly. When she arrived to the other side, Will immediately started glancing and focusing intensely around her. Now she is in Endimian's playground, and she must be careful. She was amazed to see that there were no nasty vicious creatures all around her, there were rocks, and it was a little dark in there. Will assumed she was in some sort of a cave. Looking around, Will noticed that she thought that there were no nasty creatures around too soon. There was something standing across the cave.

She couldn't see that figure clearly. She only noticed that it was wearing a long black coat, which made her think that it might be one of Endimian's servants. Forming an electricity bolt in her right hand, Will slowly approached the still unknown figure, which was standing silently. As she came closer, she found out that there's a difference between the servants and that person. Endimian's servants were usually way taller. the black coated creature wasn't a midget, but it was about two inches shorter than Will. Something else was different, all of the underworlds' servants knew and can recognize each and every one of the guardians, and of course they knew that they were their enemies, so it was natural that if a servant saw her, he would attack. But the sole mysterious individual was not even moving! Will began to wonder if it's even alive.

She stood in front of him. He looked at her with weary eyes. His skin was an unfavorable color of brown. His old face was covered with lines, his eyes were pinch black, and he had a short black beak. The rest if his body was hiding behind the long coat, but Will could notice that he was very fragile, pretty skinny. He was holding a long thick stick. Will decided to try to communicate with him, but she wasn't about to try to sound social or nice.

"Where is the way to the underworld? To Endimian's kingdom?" Will said firmly, as if commanding, not asking.

"You cannot pass. Not without the sacrifice". The creature stated in a low, calm, weary voice. Will cursed when she finally realized who he is. She had read about him in Dicardon's History book. Dicardon was the underworld's first God. He was evil, and strict. But unfortunately (or luckily) no one took him seriously, and that's because of his body shape. He was not what a demon should look like: Short, skinny, petit. He had a normal face which did not help him scare off anyone. Everybody would harass him and annoy him, sneek into his kingdom and ruin the palace. His people would always make revolutions on him. He was pretty weak in what concerns physical force. But he was merciless and fearless. And in order to make everyone fear him and even worship him, he had put, on the road leading to his kingdom, a blood servant.

Usually anyone could go to this hell world without being disturbed or annoyed, which made people who do not belong down there, enter his world and poison hid servants' minds with there whispers and rumors from the outside world, which lead some of his people to rebel. But that changed. No one could pass the underworld's road without giving a sacrifice, without offering a huge amount of blood to the servant. If the sacrifice is done, the servant would open the road, if not, nothing could open it. With that arragment, less people crossed the underwolrd, and a lot feared Dicardon.

So now Will knew she must sacrifice. She must give the servant her blood. But the amount should be a lot, and Will can't kill herself now if she wanted to pass. She sighed in frustration, the servant was still looking at her. Maybe Endimian had lessen the sacrifice's price a little, maybe the amount of blood is a lot less now. Will held on to that hope, even though she knew Endimian probably had increased the amount instead of lessen. Will grabbed a pointy little rock from the ground. She cut her hand, hissing in pain. As the blood started to drop, Will extended her hand to the servant, so he could take the red liquid.

"Very small quantity" The servant warned as he touched the blood. Will pulled her hand back and screamed in fury and sadness. Of course, Endimian didn't lessen the sacrifice, now how the hell is she going to go to his kingdom! Will could feel tears in her eyes, fists clenched in rage as she winced in pain when a dreadful feeling overwhelmed her. Is this really the end?

"You can pass" The blood servant said as he stepped away a little, to show a long road in front of Will. She was stunned and confused.

"B-but I thought my blood wasn't enough" Will said unbelievably, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"A drop from the leader of the guardian's blood is more precious than a thousand human sacrifices!" The servant informed Will, and then he turned around, and got back to his old position.

Will didn't waste any time. She immediately ran crossing the long road, a look of determination and a smile of glory and happiness printed on her face. With every second she came closer to saving her friends. And maybe die trying.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, it was rushed. The next chapter will be longer and better:)**


	12. I Am The Death Of You

Chapter 12: I Am The Death Of You.

Will was not feeling okay. Nobody could feel fine if this horrible view was in front of them. Will felt like she was about to throw up. She put a hand on her aching stomach, and she used the other hand to cover her mouth to prevent anything from coming out. She dearly wished to have a third hand, because her head was so dizzy. She stood there, at the end of the road, for a quite while, hoping to regain control overherself. Although it seemed impossible, Will finally felt alright again, alright only in the physical way, her mind and emotions were still overwhelmed by this sight. What kept her disturbed wasn't just what was in front of her, but also what was on each of her sides.

On her left was hell, literally! There was a massive fire, flames all over that place, there was only one colour noticeable: Red! But when Will looked closely, she would see. She would see bodies, living bodies! She could see living beings, some of them looked like humans. Their figures, their flesh was burning, their screams made Will wish she was deaf! Everyone who was there was trying to escpae the fire, but no one could. And the worst thing was that they would not die! When their bodies are completely burned out of flesh, they would keep burning, and suffering. It was an endless torturement. Enernaty in hell.

On Will's right, things were different, but not completely. There wasn't any fire nor flames. On the countrary, there was ice. A vast land covered with ice. Will could notice that in the distance, was a cave. She could see people in it. She could see frozen bodies. But she noticed that those people were still breathing. But definitely they were in an unbearable pain. It was really cold there, so cold that the running blood in their vains was no longer running, it was frozen! And that of course was terribly painful. They were still alive, but wishing they were dead, not that their wish will ever become true. If they'd blink one eye, they would scream in agony. It was also hell, not in its known meaning or form, but it definitely was.

And in front of Will was what scared her the most. It was a castel, a black and red castle. It was enormously huge, and amazingly built. There was no windows and only one large door, which was the castel's gate. It got two tall towers, on each one of them was a hanged creaure. In the castel's 'guarden' which was filled with balck rocks and dark sands, were cages, a lot of cages, each one held a prisinor, who was either crying, trying to kill themselves, or just looking at the void in front of them. Everyone in those cages was obviously tortured. The blood, cuts and bruises on their bodies clearly showed that. Some of them didn't even have some of their members! Like that dude whose arm was cut off, that dude who was whispering to Will.

"Go away, go away, go away" Will looked at him with sympathy and pity. She whished she could help him, but there was no time. She shok her head, as a way to show that she's here on a mission and that she wasn't going anywhere. He nodded:

"Oh my dear, you're young. Your life is gonna be an unfortunate waste"

"I'm here to get my friends, and I'm not going anywhere without them"

"Nothing can be saved here." With that, the man turned around, making Will face his back, and started talking to himself. Will prayed that her freinds did not turn like him.

She checked around her many times, but she didn't see any guards or servants. So now, with confident footsteps, she made her way through the gates and inside the castel.

Like its outside, the inside of this castel was also painted red and black. There was fire in certain places, and blood in others. Will felt really sick. Even in the inside there were tortured souls. Will saw two caged people, one of them looked dead, while the other was shivering uncontrollably. There was also someone tied to two large stcicks. He was human, and there was some creature, not human, with large broken teeth and distorted face, skinning the human with a tall whip, and that seemed like it pleasured him. Will walked by that creature. He noticed her, but he wasn't about to give up his fun any time soon. She saw many other creature, using different torture tools.

Will forced herslef not to collapse. She had to admit, she was affraid. There was so much pain, so much fear, so much agony, so much death. She was shivering a little, and her breathing was heavy. She felt her heart jumping, probably trying to escape. Her head was spinning. This was too much for her, too much for anyone. She was indeed affraid, but not weak. She wasn't going to give up to her fear now, she had important things to lose if she did so.

Will walked for a long time. She looked inside many different rooms, and the more she looked the less she liked.

'Where are they?' Will thought frantically, her trembeling eyes moving from place to place. 'God, please don't make me lose again. Please let them be safe'

* * *

He was sitting in his cold terrifying cell. His knees close to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his head buried in his lap. He was like that for a long time. After he screamed, tried to break the bars, and whispered to himself that everything is going to be okay, he decided that it would be better for him if he sat down silently, waiting for his doom. he wasn't hurt in any way yet, but he was going to be soon.

"Matttt!"

"Will?" Matt raised his head, only to see his girlfriend running towards his cage.

"Oh my God, Will. It is you! Oh Will" Matt screamed as he stood up and ran to Will. He was blocked by the cage's bars.

"Stay back Matt" Will said as she shot a blast towards the cell's lock. It didn't break easily, but eventually it did, and the door opened. Matt and Will ran to a bone-crushing hug. Matt stroke his girlfriend's hair, still not completely believing that she was with him.

"Oh yes, you're here, you're here, you're here" Matt repeatedly muttered, trying to reassure himself that Will was really here, and that it was not one of Endimian's mind tricks. His eyes were closed, and his body was totaly smashed to Will's. Suddenly he opened his eyes quickly and gasped.

"Oh God, you're here!" Matt almost screamed this time. " No Will, you shouldn't be here! You should go now. Endimian could catch you in any second. I don't want you to die Will. Leave right now!" Matt said as he shook Will's shoulders. She pulled away from him.

"No, I won't leave you anymore. I won't leave everything I love behind. I won't run away!" Will screamed back.

"This isn't the right time for your sudden realisation. It's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt, Will. Go live your life, don't waste it!"

"My life doesn't have a taste without you, without all of you" Will yelled loudly, tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall, then she lowered her voice as she continued. "I am nothing wihtout you. I didn't know anything when I first left, I didn't know that I can't go on without you. I can't go on without having you hugging me every now and then, I can't go on without Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin hanging out with me and joking around... I can't go one without my title as the leader of the guardians, cause that's who I am. I'm a leader, a friend, a girlfriend. That who I am, that what I was and always will be, Matt. I can't leave cause if I did I'll lose you guys, and also because that wouldn't be what a leader does. If I go, I'll be lost again, and this time there isn't another answer. I love you, I love my friednds, and I love my responsibility. Those are the things that built my life. And I love my life, I would never give my happiness away, at any cost" Will finished, managing to stop her tears from falling. Matt just looked at Will for few seconds. He adored her. He immediatly hugged her again and whispered to her ear:

"I love you, Will"

"I love you too, Matt" They looked at each other for a moment, then leaned closer to each other, closing their lips with their first kiss since ages, and definitely the best till now.

"Aww, how sweet."

Suddenly, dark sands circelede around Will and Matt, making a tornado. Everything went black for Will, she couldn't see anything, not even Matt. The dark tornado vanished. Will found herself lying on the floor, and no one was beside her. She stood up, and looked around her. In the same room, and surrounding Will, were Endimian's servants, they were five, and each one of them was holding one of the guardians and Matt, with a black knife pointing at each.

Will looked at each of her friends. Cornelia was struggling and trying to escape the servant's grip, but the knife which was now thouching her bare neck, stopped her from doing anything more. Matt was clenching his teeth, and he too, was trying to get away, but again, the servant got him under controle. The other girls were silent, but they were looking back at Will. Irma was smiling at her.

The redheaded leader didn't know what to do now. She can't make a move or her friends will die. She waited for Endimian to appear. She heard his voice and knew that he was here, and indeed he was. Wearing a black coat, similar to the servants' but it looked a lot more fancy, Endmian showed up between the two servant who were holding Taranee and Matt. He was grinning, his teeth now looked a lot sharper.

"Humhumhuhum" Endimian chuckeled a quiet evil laugh. He loved lecturing his victims:

"You were stupid Will. You were stupid thinking that you'd beat me... MEE!" Endimian shouted the last part, at the memory of his abasement of pride when Will defeated him in he last battle. When he came back to reality, he realised that now he was winning, and Will was suffering, so he came back to his calm low voice, the voice that made Will sick.

"You stood up to me. You thought you can take it all, win it all. And now here we are Will. You'll lose everything"

Will felt tears in her eyes, but she fought them back. When she came here she knew it wasn't going to be easy at all. She came here for only one thing: Saving her friends. And no matter what Endimian says, she was going to save them. If only she could distract the servants, then her friends would have a chance to escape. Only one chance. Will made a plan, and it was really simple but risky. Her plan was faking a plan!

She fell on her knees, acting all defeated and broken. Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma, Matt and Cornelia looked at Will with sympathy. They couldn't blame her for anything. They were proud that she even came, they only wished that she didn't.

The servants were glad, and they were smirking at each other. Endimian smirked too, but inside him he knew something was wrong, he knew that Will wouldn't have came that far to just give up like that, without even a fight. He thought that something was up. Will was depending on Endimian's nervousness. She smiled in her secret.

"Matt now!" Will shouted, and choas followed. Everyone thought that Matt and Will planned on something. The servant holding The young guitarist let him go and stepped back, affraid of what he thought was going to happen, while Matt stood frozen and confused. all the other servants looked at the lost Matt, expecting him to do something, and unconsciously losen up their tight grip on the girls. Endimian quickly and automaticaly fired at Matt to prevent him from doing anything. Will made a strong shield around Matt, but still when the blast hit it, Matt flew and fell on the ground, but at least he had minor injuries. Evreything was still disordered so Will continued her plan.

"Irma, Taranee, do what I told you to do with the servants. NOW!" At this, all of the five servants ran away from the room, while Endimian looked around him, feeling very lost. Will took advantage of this moment to shoot a powerful blast at Endimian, knocking him off the floor. Now everyone should act fast.

"Now, girls, Matt all of you run awayyy!" They all obeyed and took off as fast as they could, but that was only because they thought Will was going to escape too, but she wasn't with them. Will couldn't go with them. If she did, Endimian would follow them and capture them again. She needed to destroy him or hurt him enough to make sure that he won't be able to do anything to her family again. The group realised that Will was still in that room, alone with Endimian! They all rushed back to the door, but it slammed close. Matt tried to burst open it, hitting it constantly with his foot, but it wouldn't open, and that's because Will closed and locked it with her powers. She didn't want them to come in and put their lives at risk. She wanted to be with the demon, alone. Ignoring the shouting of her name, Will looked at Endimian, as he was getting up on his feet. He saw Will in front of him, and the others yelling outside the room.

"What is this all about, guardian?" Endimian asked, feeling lost and so mad.

"It's about the end Endimian! No servants to help you, and no friends to help me. Now we can have our final battle, no interruptions. A battle till death." Will finished, and Endimian started thinking. He wasn't about to laugh at her guts and call her weak now, she had really prooved herself. Now he knew that he should've never underestimated her, it was a stupid mistake from his side, and Endimian knew how to admit to himself that he was wrong, but whathe didn't know was the word surrender, he wasn't about to back down, Endimian always fought for his dignity and repect. So now, no games, no fooling around. Like Will said, now it's a battle till death!

"Fine, guardian. This is the last encounter. Let's make it worth it!"

For about a couple of seconds they just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move so that the other can reacte on it. Finally fed up Endimian yelled in frustration. Knowing that he was about to attack right now, Will tried to gather her elcdrich energy into her fist so she could hit Endimian. But before she could, The mad demon unleashed an attack of his own. Will tried to dodge the blast, but it was heading towards her in high speed. It hit her and threw her few feet away from where she was standing. She landed hard, face first on the ground. Then, Endimian quickly moved towards Will with an orb that was pure black in his right hand. Getting closer to Will who was on her knees still recovering from smacking into the ground, he liffted his hand with the orb, and got closer to touch Will's back. Endimian was distracted when he heard the other's threats from behind the door.

"IF YOU DARE TOCUH HER I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FACE AND TURN IT TO DUST!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT YOU DAMNED FREAK, I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR WHOLE BODY INTO PIECES, DO YOU HEAR ME"

"LET HER GO NOW, OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT USING YOUR OWN HORNS AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SCREAM SO MUCH THAT ALL OF THE WORLD'S DIMENSIONS ARE GOING TO EXPLODE"

Endimian ignored them and turned to Will only to see that she wasn't in front of him anymore. Panicked, he looked around him and then he saw Will with a huge bolt in her hand. Before he could react, Will struck. The God slammed into one of the walls and let out a cry of pain.

"You will pay for this! You damned human" How he could speak that loud after that strong hit was what Will couldn't understand. But all she cared about now was making him pay for what he had done to her and her family.

Raising her hand she took carefull aim and shot another blast at Endimian. This time was able to avoid it and stood up on his feet rather quickly. He shot back at her, but Will was doged the attack and started her own. For a while neither of them was able to hit the other. It was a hit, miss, and dodge the other's attack routine.

Endimian got impatient, with his evil power, he struck a blow at Will, and he hit her on the stomach. The force of the blow made Will stumble back and almost fall on the floor. She looked at Endimian who was busy being readied to deliver another blow. Will immediatly tried to fire an elcdrich blast from her hand. They both fired at the same moment. The attacks met one another head on and both Endimian and Will tried to over power the other. They both felt the amazing abilities of each other, but unlike Will, Endimian had a trick to use. He made a blade in his free hand and slammed it into Will's body and sent the redhead flying back in pain.

Will was clutching her chest, her tired body in severe pain. But she didn't waste any time. Her arm quickly started to form electric sparks again as she powered up a dangerous attack. She felt the pain even worst then ever, but she didn't care. She had an enemie to defeat! Will slammed her blast into Endimian's face and delivered yet another powerful blast to him. The electrical attack made Endimian let out once again a scream of pain as the bolt damaged his face.

Instantly, and with his left hand he fired at Will. The wave of energy made Will stagger back in both surprise and pain and gave Endimian a chance to recover. The underworld's mighty ruler was furious that Will was able to give him so much pain and trouble. She had gone beyond what he had ever expected from her. He knew he had to finish this battle right now. And he knew just how.

With perfect aiming the blow he just formed, with his full power, impacted with Will's body. He could easily hear the satisfying snapping of bones and it brought a sadistic grin onto his lips. The tall demon got closer to Will who was groaning in agony, tackeled her, and held her to the wall as he began to take her energie like he did the last time. Only now, he was taking her power and then firing it right back into her body!

Will screamed at first but then her deep injuries made her unable to let out a sound, as it gave Will a lot of pain to even opening her mouth! She went silent. Her whole body was aching, and her mind was going to explode. Her vision became foggy, her hearing became blurry, but she could still hear Endmimian laughing in front of her.

"Ahahahhaa. You ignorant kid! You can't beat me down, not even in your dreams. HAHAHA, you couldn't even defeat my weak sole servant that day at the train station. You couldn't even stop him from reaching your family. Tsk tsk tsk! You must have disappointed them. Or maybe you didn't. Maybe they weren't expecting much from you. No one could expect anything from a worthless waste of space! Maybe your family knew who you really are. I mean after all, a filthy mother can only bring a filthy child, right?"

His words filled Will's aching mind. HOW DARE HE? Will felt rage build up inside her. She felt complete fury and wrath! Insulting her was something, but insulting her family was completely another!

"Humans are dirty creatures, but your family outrun all of them!" He continued his insults, adding more rage into Will's mind.

With a scream full of anger, Will somehow managed to hold the energie that Endimian was shooting at her, and then returned it at him in double power. Endimian was taking by suprise as this powerful attack threw him away from Will, who fell on her feet, and looked at the struggling demon, her fiery eyes sparking. With both of her hands she formed a lightning bolt.

"My mom is not filthy!" Will yelled as she walked closer to Endimian, and fired her strong attack, hitting him right at the chest, at his spider mark and making him scream.

"My family is wroth gold, diamonds, pearls. It's worth more than you ever will, you piece of dirt!" She fired at him again, and kept moving closer.

"My family is a pride! And their death is a huge loss. And killing them is the lowest thing anyone in the entire universe could ever have done!" Will was standing right above Endimian, who couldn't fight or even whimper backwords because of the tremendous pain.

"And the only one who's going to be defeated, IS YOU!" With that, Will charged at Endimian and hit him with a deadly strick that went throught his body and out, leaving a big whole in his chest. Endimian caughed black blood from his mouth. He took severel seconds to die, and that's what Will wanted. She wanted him to suffer before leaving. Now that her mission is complete, Will could let herself go. The pain and exhaution left her completely powerless. So weak that she couldn't even hold on to dear life.

The door, no longer closed by Will's force, opened, and the other rushed quickly to Will's side. They all sat around her.

"Oh my God Will. D-don't worry. Everything is going to be okay now, it's over." Matt whispered to his girlfriend, who was covered with blood, cuts, and bruises. There was even blood coming out from Will's slightly open lips, which made it clear that Will had an internal bleeding, in addition to her broken ribs and smashed bones. After her energie burst, Will felt like she had no more.

"Taranee, contact Yan Lin! Make her summoned us to Candracar so she could heal Will" Irma sobbed to Taranee who was already doing what she told her to do.

"We're in the underworld! I.. I don't think I can't contact her!" Taranee cried out, trying again and again, and not giving up. Hay Lin noticed that Will began to shut her eyes close. She quickly reacted.

"No Will! Don't close you eyes, stay with me okay" Hay Lin howled, and Will tried to obey, she caughed some more blood. Cornelia who was holding Will's hand felt the spirit leaving Will. With much sadness, Cornelia had to face the truth. Clearing her throat form sobs, she said:

"Will.. Remember, we all love you, and we're so proud of you" Cornelia's sobs' resistance failed. Will looked at her surrounding.

"I-I love you too.. I..." She was fighting to get those words out, before closing her eyes.

Matt held Will's head closer to his face as his tears fell on her hair. The girls cried out loud, and the sobbing Irma started swearing at Endimian and all of his followers. Because of them, they had lost Will...


	13. Life Goes On

Chapter 13: Life Goes On.

Yan Lin entered a large white room in Candracar's palace, where a young lady laid on the bed. Yan Lin got closer to the girl, she gently put her hand on her forehead before smiling.

"Will, it's time to wake up." Will struggled to open her eyes. In addition to her being tired, the bright colour of white was annoying her a lot. She tried to get up but she felt a painful headache. She looked uo to see Yan Lin in front of her.

"Ah, Y-Yan Lin? Where am I? What happened?" Will asked scartching her head.

"You're in Candracar, honey." Yan Lin answered, still smiling. Will raised an eyebrow before she gasped as she remembered what happened. She was fighting Endimian, then... She couldn't remember clearly. She had to make sure that she finished what she came for in the underworld, she had to make sure that now, her friends would not get hurt again.

"Yan Lin.. Is everybody okay?" Will asked with deep concern. Yan Lin nodded.

"D-did I.. Kill Endimian?" She was so relieved and happy when Yan Lin nodded again. She did it! She felt so great now, but then Will froze as another importnat question popped into her mind.

"... A-am I d-dead?" Will looked at Yan Lin to see her smile fade away, Yan Lin didn't nod this time, but she didn't shook her head either. Will waited for an answer, an explanation.

"Will.." Yan Lin began to talk. "I.. You really are an amazing special girl Will. You are great! You saved lives Will, you did what none of us could have ever be able to do! And we ALL are so proud of you!" Will looked down in sorrow. So she was dead, but she didn't really care. She was proud of herself! Now she will always held her head high!

Few minutes of silence passed, Yan Lin was looking at Will who was still looking down at her white bed sheets. Yan Lin leaned closer to Will to kiss her on the forehead, Will looked up and smiled at the elder women.

"Now Will, you sould get up. The other's are waiting for you."

"Ohh, okay Yan Lin. But do you mind if I stayed here alone for a second?" Yan Lin smiled then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Will closed her eyes in this much needed silence. She died young indeed, but she definitely lived her life. She felt a little uncomfortable getting out to see her friends and Matt. She knew they probably would call her stupid for what she did, but she didn't care much. She didn't have any regrets, but it would take her a long time before she gets over the fact that she will no longer hang out with her friends on a daily basis, that she will no longer be with Matt. But she saved them, now they'll live a better life, and she was delighted for that.

Trying to get up without causing much pain to her still very sore body, Will stood up on her feet and took a deep breath before walking to the door. She opened it and couldn't help but smile at the people in front of her. But actually she didn't have the time to smile because as soon as she got out of the room, Matt, Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Taranee all went to hug her immediatly, making her wince in pain, but tear up in happiness. After about one minute, they let her go.

"Oh Will, You're alright! You're walking, you're not hurt!" Hay Lin said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Will wondered how could she be hurt if she's already dead, but she shok her head and went to hug her dear friend again.

"Will, you are wonderful! I-I don't know what to say.. I love you" Matt said joyfuly. Okay now Will was very suprised! How could he be this happy? Doesn't he know that they can't be together if she's dead?

She raised an eyebrow towards him, which caused Matt smile to disappear and get replaced by a lost expression, but before he could ask anything, Irma interrupted.

"Damn it Will, you were a badass kickass! I'll bet you'll be a legend from now on. Maybe grandpas will tell stories of you to their grandchildren!" Unlike what Will thought, Irma wasn't joking at all. She really thought that stories of Will will be made and told. After all, she absolutely deserved to be a legend.

Everyone started talking again, occasionally hugging Will or tickling her to make her giggle a little bit. Everybody sensed that something was wrong with Will. She was happy but not as half as she should be. She destroyed Endimian and restored her self-confidence, and even got her revenge, but she didn't feel very pleased. From Will's point of view, her friends were the ones acting weird. She was wondering why her friends are so happy? Their enemy is dead, but their best friend was also gone! She couldn't smile everytime Matt kissed her, or Irma joked about something, or the other girls hugged her. She couldn't even try to fake a smile, because, well, it is a quite strong shok to find out that you're dead. She wasn't really devastated that she was no longer alive, but she wasn't thrilled either. She had so much plans, so mcuh ambition!

Yan Lin, who was watching the reunion from a small distance, noticed the lost and sad face of Will. She was planning on cheering her up, and she knew how she will do that.

"Will." Yan Lin said approching the redheaded girl. "I have a suprise for you. I think you'll like it." Will didn't know what Yan Lin was talking about, but when she looked at her friends she found them smiling, as if they knew what the suprise was. Few seconds passed, before Will heard something from behind her back.

"Will." It was a low whisper, but it got a huge impact on Will. When she heard this, it took her mind a couple of seconds until it made sure that the voice was real. Will turned around slowly, and her eyes teared up when she saw who's behind her.

"M-m-mom!" Will sobbed in disbilieve. Susan, Dean and little William were all dressed in tall white robs. Their faces looked pure, their smile looked gentle, and they all looked like they were happy and in peace. Will immediatly ran to their arms.

"Oh, mom, Dean! Oh God, you're all here!" Will cried out as she was able to hug both Susan and Dean tightly, who returned the hug. Then Will loosened her hug only a little so she could take her little brother from Dean's hold to her arms. Will had a big grin on her face when she heard William call her the way he always did.

"Wiyyiiiii." That made the teenage group which was watching the family reunion from behind giggle slightly, but tears of joy kept falling.

"Will honey, look at us." Susan said when she noticed that her daughter had her eyes closed. Will didn't want to open them from the fear that she might wake up from this DREAM. She kept cuddling with her little brother without opening her eyes.

"Will, this is all true. Your parents are here, they'll live in Candracar, they'll live in peace Will." Yan Lin happily stated. At this new information Will opened her eyes allowing her tears to fall. Her family was still there so she came back to her mother's arms, sobbing in her chest. Susan wrapped her arms around Will.

"Oh my Will, my beatiful beloved wonderful daughter" Susan said between Will's sobs. She was about to add something else before Will quickly said:

"Please, please forgive me" Susan and Dean exchangened suprised looks, and Will continued. "I should've saved you, but I couldn't. I disappointed you, I know. I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm so sorry." Will continued crying in her mother's arms. Everyone in the room was very suprised that Will would actually think that! Dean wanted to correct what Will thought:

"No, no, no Will!" He started. "How could you say that! Will, listen to me. Your mother and I were watching you all along, since the day we died, and God Will, we are so proud of you!" Will looked at Dean, and her mother quickly added:

"It's true Will. It's us who should appologize for letting you go through so much agony and trouble! When you first started your journey you were in a lot of pain Will, you were lost, and we're sorry. We're sorry if you ever thought that we're disappointed in you. You couldn't save us Will, nobody could, I am so sorry that you had to live with that horrible false guilt. We were always proud of the amazing mature person you are Will. And now we're HONORED to have you as our daughter! Always remeber this Will, we love you and we always will!"

Will cried again, but this time it was from the ultimate happiness of knowing that her family was proud of her. The others were also crying because of the touching speech. Matt was trying to act macho and tried to wipe away those many tears of his. Even Yan Lin was crying. After a while, Will stopped crying, as well as the others.

"Now you must go my young ones." Yan Lin said looking at the teenagers. They nodded and looked at Will. She was very sad that she didn't have the chance to go back with them, but at least she was with her family.

"Make sure you always visit us, okay champ?" Dean said to Will who looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"W-wait a minute, what do you mean? I'm staying here!"

"Why would you want that Will?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"What do you mean by why? I have to stay, I can't go. I'm... I'm dead!... Aren't I?" Will looked at Yan Lin. The Elder lady started to giggle and then she winked at the redheaded leader, who was really lost now.

"Hehe, no Will. You survived your injuries, and I helped healing a bit. You fell unconscious when you finished your battle with Endimian, and you were so hurt that your friends over here thought you were dead." Yan Lin said, as she looked at the girls with a weird expression, as if she was accusing them of being drop dead stupid.

"Hey! You can't blame us. She looked like she was hit five times by a bulldozer driven by a drunk monkey! What do you expect us to think?" Irma commented with a frown that turned into a smirk. Will couldn't believe what was just said. She was alive! She would go back to earth, to her friends, to her love. She would live a longer life. Will was so happy that she unconsciously jumped from joy. When she calmed down, she looked at her family.

"I love you guys, so much!"

"We love you too Will. Now go and live, make your dream come true, and always be proud. We're always with you Will, in your memory and heart."

Will hugged her family again, before turning back to the fold that Yan Lin made, and stepped through it, with her friends by her side...

* * *

From that day and on everything went very good for Will. She came back to her house, to her cozy bed, and her warm memories. She talked to Taranee's mother (After telling her that she came back from her grandparents' house) and they made a deal on making Will emancipated. Of course it was a little hard at the begining. Her friends' parents paid for the school bills, Will insisted that she was going to repay them when she finishes college and find a stable job but they all refused. After all Will was one of their daughters and it was a responsibility for them to make sure that she gets the proper education. Right after every school day, Will had to go to the Silver Dragon to work there. She needed some money to provide her the necessary food. It wasn't a hard work. So her financial life is totally covered.

In what consedered the normal teenage life, it's going just as great! Will is studying harder than usual in school, partly for not making her friends' parents money go all a waste, and mostly to make her family, up in the sky, always proud of her. Her daily routine was getting back on track, she goes to school, works for a couple of hours at Hay Lin's restaurant, finishes homework, and then hang out with her friends or with Matt, and in the lucky days, with both! She visits her family's tombs, and she'd always leave a flower there. She still has some nasty bruises and marks on her body, and sometimes, for an unknown reason, she would suddenly feel dizzy, sick and very weak. But she's getting over it day after day.

Today Will was out with her firends. They were just walking around, chatting, laughing and joking. They passed by a small but cute café, Will looked at its window, and she was shocked from what she saw.

* * *

Eli had finally found his way on the right track. That day, after Will left, Eli just wondered around the streets, thinking of things, before he suddenly bumped into someone on the road. He was a little child, not older than nine years old, with tears in his eyes, and blood on his forehead. Usually Eli would push the kid away, or just pass by him, but now he wasn't the usual Eli. The blond teen talked to this boy, and he found out that he was lost. So he did what he had to do. Eli took his hand, and started looking for his home.

After about two hours, the kid found his parents who were looking for him everywhere. He immediatly ran to there arms, and Eli was about to turn around and walk away, with a smile of happiness, satisfaction, and pride on his face, before the father noticed him. He gave him a thank you then asked him questions like why he was here latre at night. Eli honestly answered that he was homeless. The family immediatly invited him over.

The father promised Eli that he was going to give him a job at his café so he could get back on his feet, and he reassured him that he would always be welcomed to stay with them until he was ready to leave. It was supposed to be a small help, but it turned out to be the ultimate happy ending for Eli. The family fell in love with him, and he fell in love with them. He felt comfortable with them, and he considered the kid as his little brother, and the parents considered Eli as a second son. They loved him and took care of him, and eventually they adopted him. Eli was home tutoring, and he found out that he was actually a smart guy!

* * *

He was now cleaning the café's window. When he finished, he peered through it and saw someone on the other side. It was Will!

For a moment they just stared at each other. Then Will fianlly cracked a grin, and wincked at Eli before she ran to catch up with her friends. Eli returned the smile.

"Hey, Eli boy, who are you smiling at?" Eli's adoptive father asked as he tapped his shoulder.

"I'm, I'm smiling at... A friend"


End file.
